Odd One Out
by Kiahna Heartnet
Summary: Selany has, oddly, TWO navis. And they are...DARK MAGICIAN GIRL and RED EYES? ChaudXOC


DMG: Hello to all! This is DMG again, with a…Megaman Fanfiction. I know, I know. Weird. But I kinda do like Megaman. It's fun! And I like Chaud. Oh, and this story is slightly a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh. The OC, Selany, has a netnavi, two, actually, and one is the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the other is Dark Magician Girl.

YDMG: What the heck?

DMG: The only other YGO thing in it are the battlechips. The Battlechips that Selany uses are YGO magic and trap cards and the attacks of her respective monsters. That's all. No other YGO things in it. The rest is purely Megaman. If you don't like Chaud paired up with an OC, I suggest you leave right now, cause I'd rather not get stupid reviews that are like, "I HATE CHAUDX OC STORIES, AND YOUR STORY SUCKS". If you don't like the pairing, just leave anddon't read it.Now, please enjoy and R&R!

YDMG: And please no flames unless you must and you'd better give me a good reason for flaming her. OR ELSE!

DMG: And before we forget…

DMG: and YDMG: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

DMG: (sweatdrop) As I was saying…

* * *

**"Blah Blah" meansNavis talking in Cyberworld**

_"Blah Blah" meansNavis or people talking to another person through a P.E.T.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1. Synchrochip**

"LAN! WAIT UP!"

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes turned around to see his childhood friend, Maylu, running at him. She had short, red hair and light brown eyes. "Lan, wait a sec!"

"Hurry up, Maylu," Lan Hikari yelled back at Maylu Sakurai. "For once, I'm not late, so don't spoil it!"

A voice from his P.E.T. chuckled. "Yeah, Lan. You not being late should go down in history as one of the most miraculous events to have happened."

"Shut up, Megaman. You're spoiling my moment." Lan growled playfully. He was a young brunette at the age of 13 or so, with brown eyes and a headband bearing Megaman's symbol. An orange vest was donned over a white shirt, and he had on blue shorts and tennis shoes. "Besides, today, it was ME waking YOU up, so I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you."

Lan and Megaman were like a pair of old comfortable slippers, never parted, always sticking together and helping each other out. Dr. Hikari had made Megaman as a present to Lan for entering fifth grade, and since then, the two have been the best of friends.

"Come on, Maylu," Lan yelled over his shoulder. "We're gonna be—"

WHAM!

"OW!"

Lan fell back on his rear and the person he'd crashed into yelped in surprise.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that," Lan said sheepishly as he got up and offered his hand to the fallen girl. "I was in a bit of a hurry, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl brushed her dark black hair out of her eyes. "It's alright," she said as she picked up her two books, a backpack and a folder, her head bowed slightly. "It was entirely my fault." Then she stood up and lifted up her head. "Hi! My name's Selany Kiseki. I'm new here!" Her lively hazel eyes sparkled as she smiled at Lan, who blushed.

Selany was a girl at five feet two, with long black hair put up in a ponytail, hazel eyes that sparkled with life, and tanned skin from spending WAY too much time out in the sun (You'll find out why later). She wore a simple T-shirt and blue jeans and, flip-flops.

"Lan!" Maylu yelled as she caught up to Lan. "Goodness, you seem really eager to go to school today, aren't you?"

Then she saw Selany. "Oh! Hello."

"Maylu, meet Selany Kiseki-san," Lan introduced. "Oh yeah, and I'm Lan Hikari, and that's Maylu Sakurai."

"Pleased to meet you, Hikari-san, Maylu-san." Selany bowed slightly. "Well, I have to go now, if I don't, I'll be late, so see you both some other time!" She waved and turned to go.

"Wait!" Lan said. "If you've never been here in DenTech City, you'll get lost for sure. And just call me Lan."

"Oh, no worries, Hikari-san." Selany replied with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I can manage…Somehow. Besides, I'm just going to school so—"

"School? So are we!" Maylu exclaimed. "Come with us!"

At first, Selany looked slightly uncomfortable. The she smiled. "All right."

The three of them then proceeded to going off at a dead run towards DenTech Academy.

When they arrived, all three were out of breath.

"Well, Maylu-san, Hikari-san, thanks for showing me where the school is. I'd best go ask about my schedule or crap like that before I'm late to class, OK? See ya!" Selany explained in a hurry before rushing off.

"I said to just call me Lan," Lan yelled after her.

"She's fun," Maylu commented.

At their first class, Lan and Maylu were both shocked and delighted to see that the new student in their class was Selany.

"Well, Selany-san, you can sit next to Lan Hikari-san for the time being, just so you can get to know your way around the school." Mari-sensei said to Selany, who nodded.

Lan grinned as she walked over to him, completely ignoring the looks the other boys in the class were giving her. "Hey Hikari-san. I didn't expect to see you here in my grade."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked curiously.

"I mean that I though you were a grade higher than me even though I skipped several grades." Selany explained. "Of course, that could also be due to the fact that I started school later than usual, since at first, my parents were convinced that I didn't need to go to school. But I couldn't stand just staying at home, so I started school a year late, then skipped three grades."

Lan's eyes bulged. "THREE grades?" he half whispered, half screamed. "How the hell did you manage THAT? Then you're even smarter than Yai-chan, and she skipped two grades."

Selany blushed slightly.

Later that school day, Selany was explaining to Lan how to do a Math problem. "OK, you take the x and move it to this side and take the number over to this side. Then you—"

She was cut off when something sounded in her pocket.

Fumbling, she hastily dig through her pocket, and, to Lan's surprise, took out a P.E.T. "Hey, Mana, what's the problem this time?"

"_Well, you father just wanted me to pass on a message to you_." A feminine voice said. "_He said that you need to come to the lab. There's a bit of a problem with the things of the synchrochip and we need you to figure out what's wrong_."

"Why is it always me?" Selany muttered as Mana chuckled.

Then Selany stood up. "Hey Hikari-san, something's come up at home and I have to go and take care of it, I'll finish explaining some other time, so I'll see you around?" she said with a smile.

Lan nodded. "Bye, and good luck with whatever your problem is! And it's just LAN!"

With a grin and a wave, Selany stood up, showed something to Mari-Sensei, and dashed out.

A few minutes later, Lan too got a message through Megaman from his dad.

"_Lan, there's something you need to come over to SciLab and see_," Dr. Hikari said. "There're _also two people I'd like you to meet. Since school is just about over anyways, I'll give the office a call and both you and Maylu-chan can come over to see_."

"Sure dad, I'll tell Maylu and we'll be right over." Lan put away his P.E.T. and turned to Maylu. "Hey Maylu, my dad wants us over at the Lab. He called the office, so it's OK to go. Dad sounded really excited! I wonder what he came up with."

"All right! Let's go!" Maylu exclaimed.

The two of them left the classroom and rushed towards SciLab.

* * *

"Hey dad!" Lan yelled as he burst in. "What's the big event?" 

"We've made a new chip called the Synchrochip, which allows the Netop and Netnavi to fuse together in a process called Crossfusion. This can only be done in a dimensional area, so we've invented a small area to make a dimensional area, and someone will be testing the Synchrochip as soon as the others are done making the last adjustments." Dr. Hikari explained. "Oh, that reminds me, can you go get Chaud-kun for me, Lan?"

"Sure thing dad!" Lan grinned as he ran out, Maylu close behind him.

"Isn't this amazing, Maylu? Being able to crossfuse with your netnavi?" Lan asked as they dashed through the halls. "I want to try!"

The girl grinned back. "Yeah! I can't wait to do it!"

"The only problem is that you WON'T be able to do it, Maylu-san," a familiar voice said.

The two skidded to a halt. "Chaud-san! We were just looking for you!" Lan said.

"Hmph." Chaud looked at the two of them with his piercing blue eyes. At the age of 13, he had, oddly, white-and-black hair, and was pretty attractive. Vice-President of Blaze Quest, Chaud Blaze's company was one of the most powerful and most sought-after to join with companies in the world.

"My dad wants to see you about the Synchrochip," Lan explained in a hurry.

"Well? What are you standing there for? Let's go already."

The trio started running towards the Lab when suddenly,

WHAM!

The three collided with another person.

"DAMMIT!" The other person yelled as she made a dive for a battlechip that went flying through the air, and just managing to catch it.

"Nice save," Lan said as he got up. "Sorry about that. What was that chip, anyways?"

The person apparently didn't hear any of this. She whirled on the three and started yelling. "Watch where you're going next time! I spent HOURS doing calculations to develop this chip! If it gets ruined, heads will roll! Next time, watch where you're—Oh, hi Hikari-san."

Maylu and Lan were gaping. "SELANY-SAN?"

But Chaud was not at all surprised. "Who do you think you are, yelling at me like that?" he yelled. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, actually, Something-up-your-ass-san. I DON'T know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. And it wasn't me that crashed into you, so you have no right to be yelling at ME," Selany retorted.

"Don't talk that way to your betters, little girl," Chaud growled. "I have enough power to fire you from your job even though I don't own this company."

"You're nothing but a pompous jerk, and you wouldn't be able to fire me if you wanted to! Just admit it! This time it's you who did something wrong. Or are you so dense you can't tell?"

"Look who's talking. Compared to my family, your family is nothing but dirt, so I—"

He was cut off as Selany lunged at him after throwing the battlechip in her hands to Lan. "How DARE you?" she shrieked as the two off them fell to the ground. "Don't you EVER talk that way about my family again!"

She was knocked back as Chaud kicked her off. He the proceeded to slamming her against the wall.

But Selany smirked and grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over her hip. Chaud countered with a hard punch in her stomach, which was repaid by a knee in his gut. The two sprang back, panting, before rushing at each other again.

But each was stopped by a person.

"CHAUD-KUN! WHATARE YOU DOING?" Dr. Hikari yelled as he repressed Chaud.

"SELANY! CALM DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED? PLEASE! CALM DOWN AND EXPLAIN SOMETHING BEFORE YOU TWO GO AT IT! AND DON'T FIGHT HERE! WITH THE ABILILTY YOU TWO ARE AT, YOU'LL NOT ONLY KILL EACH OTHER, BUT YOU'LL DESTROY THE LAB!" the other person in a white lab coat yelled as he restrained a struggling Selany.

With some difficulty, the two Doctors calmed down the enraged kids.

"Um, Chaud-kun," Dr. Hikari started with a huge anime sweatdrop, "Meet Selany Kiseki-san and her father, Dr. Kiseki. Selany-san is the mastermind behind the making of the Synchrochip. She did all the necessary calculation, designing and things. Her father is here to help me make a dimensional area, so that's why the two are here."

"And Selany," Dr. Kiseki said, he too had a major sweatdrop, "I'd like you to meet Chaud Blaze-san, Vice President of Blaze Quest and one of the main supporters of my work."

The two glared death glares at each other.

"Err…back on topic," Dr. Hikari quickly broke the glaring contest before one bore a hole into the other. "Selany-chan, do you have the Synchrochip?"

"Yeah. I gave it to Hikari-san."

Dr. Hikari choked when he heard Lan being called 'Hikari-san', but regained his serious composure and turned to Lan, who hastily handed over the Synchrochip.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Well, it should, but mostly, the Crossfusion is based on a bond between the Netop and Netnavi. So if it doesn't work, it shouldn't mean anything is wrong with the chip. It merely means that the bond between the two just isn't strong enough," Selany said. "And like I said, won't you let me try the Crossfusion process? It is, after all, my creation."

"No, we can't allow that." Mr. Famous said. "Our dimensional area isn't stable enough, and if it shuts down while you're Crossfusing, it could lead to serious shocks that only a grown MAN would be able to face. You are only 11."

Selany heaved a deep sigh but did not push the subject.

Back at the other Lab, the group crowded around the test area. "Agent Misaki-san and Prismman will be doing the Crossfusing; they have one of the strongest bonds we know of."

Everyone waited in apprehension as the dimensional area was created.

"Synchrochip in, and Download!" Dr. Hikari and Dr. Kiseki said in unison.

The air in the room was tense as the Crossfusion process began.

At first, everything seemed to be going fine. But suddenly…

"Dr. Hikari! We're getting unnatural readings of heart rate, blood pressure and brain function! The dimensional area is also falling apart!"

"Stop the Crossfusion process immediately!" Selany yelled. "The chip isn't built to withstand that! It will try to keep the Crossfusion together!" She dug through her purse of battlechips, and then dashed out into the test lab.

"SELANY! GET BACK HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Dr. Kiseki yelled as his only daughter rushed into the test lab area.

"I'm sorry dad! But if anything happens, it's my fault! I have to make up for it!" Selany yelled as she forced her way through the broken dimensional area. "De-Spell, battlechip in, and download!" she yelled as she downloaded one of her battlechips into Misaki's P.E.T. "Reverse the Crossfusion!"

The Crossfusion immediately fell apart.

Selany fell to her knees, panting. "That was…too close. I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I'm really sorry!"

"SELANY-CHAN!" Dr. Hikari's voice yelled from the loudspeakers. "The observation room doors are locked!"

"WHAT?" Selany looked up towards the room. Sure enough, there were Lan, Maylu, Dr. Hikari and Kiseki, and Chaud looking at her.

"See if you can find the source of the lockout. And we're loosing air, FAST!" Dr. Kiseki shouted at her.

"I'm a step ahead of you, Dr. Hikari, dad. Dark Magician Girl, jack in, and Power up!"

"Megaman, Jack in and Power up!"

The two netnavis were logged in.

"**Hi! I'm Mana**!" The new netnavi introduced with a smile. She had large, emerald eyes, long blonde hair and a funny-looking pink-and-blue hat. Her outfit was sharp, with the colors of pink and blue, along with a star in the center jewel . In her hand she carried a small magician's staff.

Megaman blushed. "**I'm Megaman**."

"**And I'm Roll**," a new voice said. The two netnavis turned and saw a navi clothes in pink behind them "**I'm Maylu's netnavi**."

"**Pleased to meet you Roll-san, but right now, we have bigger things to attend to**," Mana said as she faced the army of viruses.

"**Megablaster**!" Megaman yelled.

"**Here's a Roll blast for you**!" Roll said.

"**And then add this! Dark Burning Attack**!" Mana shouted.

The three attacks hit the viruses head on.

"**Done**!" Roll grinned at Megaman.

"Roll! What's going on? Why aren't you deleting the virus?" Maylu asked.

"_What do you mean, Maylu? We're already done_." Roll replied, concerned. "_The viruses are already gone_."

"**Look out**!" Mana screamed, then leapt at Megaman and Roll, knocking them over just as a blast hit the spot where they were just standing.

"**That was close. Thanks, Mana-san**," Megaman said.

"**Savageclaw**!" a voice yelled.

"**Mirror Force**!" Mana and Selany yelled in unison. A glass-like shield appeared and repelled the attack. "**Thousand knives, battlechip in, Download**!"

A shower of knives went flying into the smoke. There was a loud roar heard, and a pair of claws came slashing out. They hit Mana in the side and she went flying into Megaman. "**Sorry**," she groaned as she staggered up and offered a hand to Megaman.

Megaman took it and Mana pulled him up, but immediately collapsed after wards.

"**Mana**!" Megaman and Roll yelled.

"She's not going to make it if I keep this up! So I have no choice. Jack in, Red Eyes Black Dragon! Power up!" Selany's voice rang out.

"What? She has two netnavis?" Lan asked Dr. Kiseki.

"Yes, she made both of them. She made Red Eyes first because she wanted a pet dragon. Mana was made after she thought up of making a Synchrochip. She wanted to crossfuse, but that would be pretty damn hard fusing with a dragon, so she made a new netnavi. And she's only just finished making Mana, so I don't know if Mana would've lasted this battle, which is probably why she logged in Red Eyes. Of course, there's the fact that half the navis she's fought with Red Eyes, which isn't a lot, were frightened half to death at the very sight of the dragon, so she hasn't really battled anyone lately." Dr. Kiseki explained.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Selany commanded.

An enormous fireball went into the smoke and exploded.

"Hikari-san, finish it off!" Selany yelled.

"Right! Longsword, Battlechip in, download, area steal, battlechip in, download! And for the last time, call me LAN!" Lan yelled.

"**Yahhhh**!" Megaman dashed into the smoke and slashed out.

CLANG!

When the smoke cleared, Mana and Roll could see Megaman parrying with a huge orange navi. "Rock cube, battlechip in!" Lan yelled. Megaman jumped away as the rock cubes fell at the other navi.

The navi roared and used his claws to cut up the Rock Cubes.

"He cut up the Rock Cubes?" Selany yelled incredulously.

"Selany-san!" Lan yelled. "We have to hurry! The air is way too low! Maylu already passed out!"

"Got it!" Selany replied. "Mana, Shadowfire, this is a new technique, try to master it on the first try, OK?"

"SELANY-CHAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE EXPERIMENTING!" Dr. Kiseki and Chaud roared at her. "GET SERIOUS!"

"I AM serious!" Selany bellowed back. "But if this works, I should be able to beat the navi in one blast!"

"And if it doesn't?" Chaud asked.

"Err…"

"Exactly! Now do something you KNOW how to do!"

"We can't! If I don't, you'll run out of air!" Selany yelled. "I have to!" She raised a battlechip in. "Polymerization, Battlechip in, and DOWNLOAD!"

"NO!" Dr. Kiseki yelled. "ARE YOU MAD? YOU JUST DEVELOPED THAT! IT'S A ROUGH COPY!"

Mana and Shadowfire were melting together.

"**Mana-san! What's going on**?" Megaman asked, worried.

The two navis were engulfed in an enormous ball of light.

"COMBINE TOGETHER!" Selany yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dr. Kiseki roared. "IF IT DOESN'T WORK, THEY'LL GET DELETED!"

"DAD, BE QUIET! THIS HAS TO WORK! IT **_WILL_** WORK!"

When the light disappeared, there, was Shadowfire with Mana riding on him. Mana was now garbed in armor-like clothing and was holding a sword instead of a staff. Red Eyes had a bridle-like thing at his jaws and reins

"YES!" Selany cheered. "NOW, ATTACK WITH BLADE OF FIRE!"

The blast went speeding at the navi, who braced himself. It hit him in full blast and he roared a bloody murder.

'_SAVAGEMAN, LOGGING OUT_' the computer's voice said.

Up in the observation area, the doors slid open.

"Dr. Hikari, Dad, Hikari-san, Maylu-san! Are you alright?" Selany yelled as she dashed in, half a second after Mr. Famous did.

"Yeah. Maylu-chan's breathing is back to normal," Dr. Hikari said. "Great job, Selany-chan."

"Don't thank me, thank my navis. It was their determination that saw the Polymerization through. Oh, I almost forgot! De-fusion, battlechip in, download!" She downloaded her chip, and Mana and Shadowfire when back to their normal selves.

Suddenly, a dome made of pentagons surrounded SciLab.

"A dimensional area?" Chaud exclaimed. "How—"

There was an explosion from down below.

A bat-like navi cloaked in purple appeared. "At last, the Synchrochip is finally mine." He reached for the small box of five Synchrochips.

"NO!" Selany yelled as she ran down. "Stop! I worked hours on that chip! Put it down!"

"Selany-san, DON'T!" Lan and Maylu yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"Foolish human, you dare defy me?" Shademan growled. He sent a blast at Selany, who was knocked back.

"Selany-san!" Lan shouted, as he dashed down.

"Lan, no!" Dr. Hikari ordered.

"Sorry dad, I can't listen to you this time." Lan replied as he ran down.

Selany struggled to her feet and took out her P.E.T. "You leave me with no choice," she growled. Taking out a battlechip from her pouch, she raised it. "ADVANCED SYNCHROCHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!"

The P.E.T. hovered in front of her as the Crossfusion began.

"Is she mad?" Dr. Kiseki groaned.

"Yes, I think she is," Mr. Famous said.

Chaud growled in frustration and ran down after Lan. "Selany-san! Stop!"

But when he got to the test lab, he skidded to a halt next to Lan, who was standing there, slack-jawed.

There in front of them, was Selany, only attired in Mana's outfit.

"It worked!" she laughed. "Now, it's payback time. Dark Burning Attack!" She sent a blast from her staff. It hit Shademan square in the chest. He roared in pain and dropped the synchrochips. "Quick Attack!"

Selany went flying at Shademan, who lashed out at her. She quickly dodged it, only to be hit in the stomach. She fell to all fours, gasping.

"Like I said, you are a foolish human, and you never should have attacked me." Shademan grabbed her hair, and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up at him. "But I will get back at you for that hit." His other hand scooped up two synchrochips and he laughed. "This will do." He stood back. "Shade Arrows!"

A shower of arrows rained down on Selany.

"NOOO! SELANY-SAN!" six voices cried out.

"Mirror force," Selany managed to get out between coughs. A weak shield appeared, but somehow withstood the arrows.

"My work here is done," Shademan growled. "Savageman, destroy the place."

The navi that Mana and Megaman had battled before appeared behind Shademan. "Yes. Master."

Shademan logged out, and Savageman proceeded to destroying the lab.

"I have no choice," Lan said as he reached for a Synchrochip. "Synchrochip in, and Download!"

He crossfused with Megaman.

"Magablaster!" he yelled, aiming it at Savageman. It hit his back, and he turned towards Lan.

"You DARE attack me, you foolish human?" Savageman rounded up on him "Savage Claw!"

Megaman was sent flying.

"Excalibur Sword!"

Savageman roared in pain. Looking down, he saw a sword sprouting from his 'chest'. Selany was behind him holding a sword that was all but leaking power all over. "This is for helping the bastard steal my synchrochips," She snarled.

"Damn human!" Savageman roared and lashed back, hitting Selany square on the chest.

A deluge of blood went spraying from her mouth and she was knocked back against the wall then slid down, motionless.

Lan was furious. "MEGABLASTER!"

The attack went spiraling at Savageman and hit him dead on.

"NO!" Savageman howled as his data started falling apart. "This isn't over!"

'_SAVAGEMAN LOGGING OUT_' the computer's voice said.

The dimensional area disappeared. Lan fell to his knees as his Crossfusion came undone. He could hear two P.E.Ts clacking down somewhere near him.

"Lan!" Dr. Hikari's voice rang out.

"_Lan, speak to me! Say something_!" Megaman's voice cried. "_Lan, Lan! Wake up_!"

"Call an ambulance!" Dr. Hikari's voice sounded.

"No, dad. I'm alright," Lan groaned out. "I'll live."

"Call the emergency, whatever! Just do it! And tell them to hurry up!" Chaud's voice roared. "Get going!"

"Hey, what—?" Lan asked as he forced his eyes open. "What's going on?"

"She's not breathing regularly! Tell the bastards to hurry up!" Dr. Kiseki bellowed.

"Lan!" Dr. Hikari knelt down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel really tired. I don't need an ambulance or anything."

"No, it's Selany-chan." Dr. Hikari looked worried. "Her last blow may have been more serious than we it looked. When her Crossfusion broke apart, she was covered in blood and had a fractured arm. She's not doing so well."

Lan weakly reached for his P.E.T. "Hey Megaman, you alright?"

"_Yeah. I'm glad you are. But Mana-san isn't doing to well. I mean, she's not damaged, but worrying for Selany-san is driving her up the wall. Roll's with her right now trying to calm her down a bit_."

With help from his father, Lan got up to his feet. "I have to see her. She DID save mine and Megaman's skins, after all."

Suddenly a worker ran over. "Dr. Hikari! Bad news. Selany-san's stopped breathing!"

* * *

DMG: (Yawn) It is currently 2 o'clock AM and I am TIRED. If you're reading this and also read my Engaged to a Pharaoh book, I must apologize for the late update. But I DID get the sixth chapter up this month! .. But if I get some free time, Yes I know it's winter break, but I'm still pretty damn busy, I will try to do the next chapter (unlikely, though). Thank you, all readers, and please review! (falls asleep at computer desk). (Hey, it's 2006!) 


End file.
